sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Komentarz na blogu:Mała Pesymistyczna Dziewczynka/Ulubiony chłopak z SyFa/@comment-27539097-20160104034559
Hmm... jestem psychofanką wielu mężczyzn ze SyFa. (No oprócz pewnego takiego jednego debila, nie uraź się). Chociaż też moją miłością jest Armin i Ken. Sama nie wiem czemu lubię Kena wyciągniętego z Brazylijskiej Telenowelli... wróć! Mam nawet dwie figurki w postacachi lalki! I obu nazwałam Ken! Keneth czy tam Kentin, bez różnicy! T^T Mattel zwał Ken, to Ruda Nacia też będzie zwała Ken. No i oczywiście, że oddaje pokłon Bogini Ciastek (mwahhaha, jestem to oczywiście ja, jakby się ktoś nie domyślił :')...) i ma fobię nad moim pierwszym mężem - Ciasteczkowym Potworem. (czyt. Alexy) Armin to miłość życia mego, bo wpisuje czity do simsów. A z racji że Nacia czituje w simsach kodem na 50 000 simoleonów (czy tam simoleanów, bez różnicy) i że wielbi wszystkie gry, to jej mężem będzie na miejscu namber one Armin, który nie odkleja się od swojej konsoli (jak ja od laptopa, czy też książki). I oczywiście wielbię rude koty, jak to ja. Czyli pan Kazio (będę błagać bogina ciasteczkowego o sąsiada o imieniu Kazio) też się zalicza (o zgrozo!) do tego grona. Lubię go, bo jest inteligentniejszy ode mnie (nie wpadła bym że jestem płaska! Myślałam, że przytyłam na tej diecie ciastek i kakauka. :3) No i w tym momencie rozładował mi się telefon, jest w pół do piątej, a ja patrzę się na moje ręce i Zdziszka. No nic. Mam opisać, no to mam. Panna Imenniczka ma (czyt. Blondi Natalia, z racji tego że ja jestem ruda, to ona jest blondi) lubi czytać książki, którym oddaję pokłon (jestem boginią Ciastek, więc ciastka ominęłam) i wieczną chwałę. Chociaż nie raz mnie wkurzył swoją inteligencją która była od mojej większa (pan Kazio ma większą, huehue, bo ma bardziej rude włosy od moich). Nie nawidzę kryminałów, więc ją też nie nawidzę. Kryminały wzbudziły we mnie fobię ciemności i pójścia do łazienki w nocy. *zagląda teraz na SyF, patrzając jakie panny są jeszcze* A no tak, Lyśko. Lych, Lechander to też aspekt mego życia. Kocham pisać opowiadania, i chodź do prawdy nie mam talentu, bo Bóg... Bóg: Bo...? Bo jestem beznadziejnym rudym kotem? Bóg: Wiesz, co do prawdy kiedy Cię tworzyłem dodałem przezwisko ''Ruda... ''Inteligencję zewnętrzną, debilizm i głupotę. Ale co do prawdy dałem Ci jeden talent! Jaki....? Bóg: Bycie Trollem życia. *twarz Blondi Nati jak udaje speszoną. Okropną ma wtedy gembe więc zakrywa ją ręką* Ach, no tak. Jeżeli pozwolisz, to kontynuuję. ...Stworzył mnie jako inteligentnego kota bez talentu. Bóg: Ej! Mówiłem że dałem Ci talent bycia trollem życia! No tak. Po prostu kocham być pisarką opowiadań różnorodnych i tyle! To na tyle, wiem że się opisałam jak szlag by trafił, ale chciałam wyrazić swoją opinię. Kocham i ubustwiam tylko.... moje łóżko. Ale spk, jakby co szykuję trumnę dla Armina, i zabiję za to, że mnie nie pocałował podczas... Ahm, no tak, tego nie było w odcinkach. To tylko wymyślony mój scenariusz, gry na przerwach którą ubustwiam i gram ciągle ciągleciągleciągle z moją przyjaciółką, potem dołączają się mężczyźni z klasy B a potem te wścibskie lasencje z mojej klasy które uważają się za królówkę świata. -,- To tyle... krótko i zwięźle! (PS: Wszyskie błędy są dla jaj, nie martwcie się, to że nie jestem inteligentniejsza od Kazimierza to jedynie wina umiarkowanego zboczeństwa).